Temptation
by slytherin.princess.xox
Summary: Blaise discovers that temptation - especially in the form of Hermione Granger - is difficult to resist.


He could resist anything, except temptation, and this was _very_ tempting.

Everything about her enticed him; from the fullness of her lips, to the way she constantly poured over books in the library, despite having already memorized every line, significant or not. Just sitting there watching her write the Potions essay due tomorrow made him want to ravish her then and there. The minor detail that they were in a library surrounded by other students either didn't cross his mind, or simply didn't bother him in the slightest.

He wasn't sure why it was her he wanted. Of all the girls he could have, she was not the one he would've personally placed at the top. She was not outstandingly beautiful, or well experienced like the other girls he fooled around with. For a matter of fact, he was positively sure that he was the second last person on earth, Draco being the last, that she would even consider fooling around with – that was _if_ she fooled around with anyone. Maybe that was why he wanted her. Draco always told him that if there was something that turned him on most, it was a challenge. And Hermione Granger was definitely a challenge.

From what he knew, the closest thing she'd had to a relationship was that fling with that Quidditch player, Krum – and even that had been short-lived. He doubted she'd even kissed someone, not properly anyway. She was also without a doubt, one of the most stubborn girls he had ever come across. Not to mention, one of the most fiery - although that particular trait only seemed to flare up when a Slytherin, particularly his best friend Draco Malfoy, crossed her path.

Watching her unconsciously bite the end of her quill, stirred the temptation inside him. Just the thought of her lips on his made his spine tingle. The temptation was just too strong. A challenge always tempted Blaise, and the thought of causing a moan of pure bliss escape that sweet, innocent mouth of hers just added to the list of reasons to allow temptation to take over. The satisfaction of having wooed Hermione Granger was enough to please any Slytherin. Even Draco, despite his unbridled hate for the bossy, know-it-all, bushy-haired Gryffindor, wouldn't deny the temptation of adding the Mudblood to his list of conquests.

Suddenly, she rose from her seat and disappeared off into the labyrinth of shelfs that made up the Hogwarts library. He wasn't sure what convinced him to, or whether it was a spur of the moment thing, Blaise decided to follow her. Since he had already finished the same essay she was working on, he knew which area she would be heading in to look for information.

Taking his time, he headed the opposite direction to the one she had taken, deciding on a route that would allow him to corner her. He spotted her soon enough, perusing the shelves for the necessary books. He headed slowly towards her, obtaining a book along the way. Stopping just a few feet in front of her, he leaned back against the bookshelves, gazing at her intently.

It only took her a few moments before she noticed someone watching her. Raising her head, she noticed him almost immediately and a look of confusion passed over her face, before her mouth settled into its usual scowl which it obtained around Slytherins. "Blaise Zabini," she acknowledged, returning her attention to the shelves.

Running his hand through his black hair, Blaise smiled. The way she forced a tone of disgust whenever she talked to a Slytherin amused him. "Most of those books are useless," he informed her, a slight smile forming on his lips. "However, you'll find that this book alone will give you more than enough information to write your essay," he added, holding out the book he had in his hands.

Her eyes searched his, as if to determine if this was his idea of a joke. When she was satisfied this wasn't a hoax, her eyes moved on to inspect the book he was holding. He offered it to her to inspect more closely, and cautiously, she took the book. After she had skimmed through it and discovered he was in fact correct, her eyes returned to his. "I don't understand," she commented eventually, after staring at him for a few minutes, a puzzled expression having replaced her scowl. "Are you genuinely being helpful or are you trying to find a way to report me to Snape for plagiarism? Although a little extreme, I must deem the latter option more likely as I cannot think of any other _plausible_ excuse for _you_ to help _me_."

"Ah," Blaise sighed, subtly taking another step towards her and therefore skilfully barricading her between him and the shelf. "This must be because I'm a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor, correct?" he enquired, emphasizing the words "Slytherin" and "Gryffindor".

"Well..." she stuttered, seeming a little flustered at the position she was now placed in. "Yes and the fact that you're best friends with the ferret."

"Ah yes, Draco," Blaise said, manoeuvring his hands, so that one rested lightly on her waist, while the other leant against the shelf. "Although I must say that I don't see how Draco being my acquaintance has anything to do with me suggesting a book?" he pointed out.

Hermione's cheeks had now gained a tinge of pink, indicating the obvious discomfort she was in. Lost for words, her gaze travelled down to where his hand was on her waist. "What do you want?" she managed to say, trying to gain a little composure.

"Who said I wanted anything?" Blaise commented, moving his body a little close to hers, so that he could almost feel the tips of her breasts against his chest.

Glaring at him, she snapped, "Because Slytherins _always_ want something – it's in their nature. This," she continued, indicating his hand and the closeness of their bodies, "is just some stupid trick to get a reaction out of me – nothing more."

Blaise nodded, making sure a hint of sadness was evident in his expression. "Well if you see it that way then, I should let you return to your work," he muttered, stepping away from her. She looked a little surprised at how easily he had backed off, and before she turned around to find her way back to her table, he was positive he saw disappointment flash in her eyes.

&

It was more than two weeks later before Blaise decided it was time to make an appearance in the library again. He knew for a fact that he could find Hermione there, since Snape had set yet another essay, which was due the next day. Sure enough, he spotted her at her usual table as soon as he set foot in the library.

Placing himself a sufficient distance away from her, he settled down for the next hour to also write his essay. When he completed it an hour later, he charmed his quill to do a spell check, being fully aware that due to his lack of concentration – he had felt her gaze on him constantly the past hour – there would be numerous errors. Allowing himself to glance up, he noticed that she was staring at him again, a rather glazed expression on her face. He smirked, and raised his eyebrows, snapping her out of her reverie. Her cheeks flushed a dark pink and she sent a death stare his way before quickly averting her gaze and returning her attention to her essay. His eyes sparkled, amused at her slightly childish act, having being caught off guard.

Standing up, he headed towards the nearest shelves, pretending to search for a book to read. After extracting a book from the shelf, he waited a few moments, making sure she had noticed his relocation, before heading towards the quiet, empty section towards the back of the library. He settled himself against a dusty wall, and opened the book he was holding. He pretended to be immersed in the book, his ears listening for the sound of her footsteps. Needless to say, no less than five minutes later, the light pitter-patter of feet could be heard, heading his direction.

"_Stonehenge – a deeper insight into one of England's most famous magical monuments; _an interesting choice, I must tell you," her voice was barely above a whisper.

Raising his gaze, he locked his eyes with hers. "Ah hello Granger," he greeted her, as if he'd only just noticed her presence in the library. For a minute or so they both just stood there, inspecting one another. He could tell from her eyes that she herself was still unsure as to why she had followed him. She seemed to be fighting an internal battle as to what her next step was to be.

In a moment of empathy, he decided to resolve the battle for her by swiftly closing the gap between the two of them and capturing her lips with his. Her response was one of passion and Blaise found himself shoving her up against the bookshelf, with an aggression that scared even him.

His lips left hers and left a trail of light kisses along her collarbone, before pausing on her neck to work his magic. Her soft moans sent shivers down his spine and he knew it wasn't long before he'd lose control of his actions. Her hands were at his shirt buttons, nimbly undoing each one with such ease that he had to wonder whether she had in fact had previous encounters with someone.

With his shirt out of the way, Hermione's hands made their way down Blaise's bare chest, lightly scraping her fingernails on his skin on the way.

Blaise could no longer control himself.

Lifting her petite form up, he allowed her legs to wrap around his chest as he moved her skirt so it was resting around her waist. Moving his mouth to her ear, he whispered seductively, "Do you want to do something rebellious, Granger?"

He felt her hesitate before nodding. Smiling to himself, he covered her mouth with his, not bothering to seek permission before slipping his tongue into her sweet mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck, drawing him closer. His free hand deftly undid his belt. "Last chance Granger," he whispered, letting his hot breath linger on her ear.

Grabbing his face with both hands, her eyes sought out his. When she locked gazes with him, she smiled before kissing him fiercely. _My my Granger, aren't we willing!_ Blaise thought to himself, before applying all his skills on the willing Gryffindor.

&

Blaise heard the footsteps, and deduced who they belonged to before seeing them, having heard these footsteps so many times before.

"There you are Blaise," Draco commented, appearing on the other end of the bookcase. "I was looking all over for you. Pansy told me she'd seen you go into..." He drifted off, having noticed Granger standing behind Blaise, midway through buttoning her shirt.

Feeling someone's gaze on her, Hermione looked up.

"Malfoy..."

"Granger..."

Throwing her robe over her clothes, Hermione made a quick exit, hurrying along the rows of shelves. Blaise threw a last glance at her nicely shaped behind, marvelling at the way she shook her hips as she walked.

Draco looked at Blaise questioningly, looking for some explanation for the scene he'd just witnessed. Blaise shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say, Draco?" he explained, smirking. "Temptation – I just couldn't resist."


End file.
